The present invention relates to an adjustment device for an optical waveguide disposed in a spring element held in an outer supporting frame, with elements being provided to exert an adjustable pressure on the spring element in two orthogonal directions perpendicular to the axis of the optical waveguide so as to change the position of the optical waveguide in a plane perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the waveguide.
If an optical waveguide is to be coupled to an optical transmitting or receiving element, a focusing lens or another waveguide, the requirement exists that the optically effective surfaces be aligned with one another as accurately as possible to keep transfer attenuation at a minimum. For this purpose, very precisely operating adjustment devices are required.
German Pat. No. 2,453,413 discloses an adjustment device in which the optical waveguide to be adjusted is disposed in a body made of an elastic material, e.g. rubber. By pressure from various sides to the body accommodated in an outer supporting frame, this body is deformed. The deformation causes the optical waveguide to be displaced in a direction depending on the pressure exerted on the elastic body.
Due to the elastic mass in which the optical waveguide is embedded, there exists only a very indirect contact between the optical waveguide and the pressure dies to be screwed in so as to act on the mass. Therefore, defined positioning of the waveguide by way of the pressure acting on the elastic mass is possible only with difficulty. Moreover, the elastic mass imparts only a conditionally firm position to the waveguide. Primarily there exists the danger that after a long period of time the waveguide will creep out of the adjusted position within the elastic body.